Genesis World
Genesis World is the fourth movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on Jurassic Park Saga. Summary Princess Yuna and her friends went to an all-new theme park called "Genesis World" built by Mosquito Amber's nephew, Radcliffe, But there was a new attraction was the Indominus Rex named Dawn, who is the latest Dinosaur in the theme park. When it escaped from it's enclosure, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher begins their plot using the Piranhaconda to steal the Journals to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and rule the universes. Now, Yuna and her friends must stop The Nightmare Family, Bill and their evil pet, Protect the Journals and save Genesis World before it's too late. Plot Getting ready for the trip to Genesis World The film begins with Princess Yuna and her were packing their bags, They're preparing for the new prehistoric attraction since Genesis Park. At the airport, Discord is the pilot of Air Discord while Catrina were serving passengers. After the plane, The foals and their close friends gone to the boat which leads to Quagea. Later, They've met up with Princess Sharon, Princess Solarna, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Betina Beakley, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Aunt Gertie, Goofy, Sylvia Marpole, Max Goof, Mona, Pete, PJ, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacy, Tank, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Drake Mallard, Morgana Macawber, Launchpad McQuack, Neptunia, Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot, Stegmutt, Dijon, Jiminy Cricket and Willie the Giant. Arriving in Genesis World Later, Yuna and her friends finally reached Genesis World. In Genesis World, There are many places to see and many extinct animals to discover. Meanwhile, Radcliffe was expecting Princess Yuna and her friends when his new associate Intern, Lilliana was informing him about the Indominus Rex being ready for the audition. Radcliffe got his license for the helicopter delivery from Genesis Park. Soon enough, Yuna and her friends arrived and met Radcliffe and they were surprised that he was reformed and bailed out from prison by his uncle and that he wanted to show them the I-Rex. Radcliffe even created othe kinds of dinosaur hybrids, They were for the latest attraction. The Indominus Rex/Yuna, the Tamer At the Indominus Rex paddock, Orange Bloom is the tour guide to the park as she leads Yuna and her friends to see the Indominus Rex. At the Velociraptor Paddock, Yuna saved Golden Apple taming one of them with some help with Copper. He and Applejack were awfully worried, But thankful that she's safe. Radcliffe was so surprised at what he saw with is own two eyes, He wanted her for performance of her talent. So, Yuna showed the audience how capable she was taming prehistoric animals. At Skylands/Hoot Loop sends the Code Red Emergency At Skylands, Hoot Loop alerted Spyro and the rest of the Skylanders about the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher escaped from Tartarus planing to steal the Journals and rule Equestria. Just then, Kaos warned the Golden Queen and her company about the monstrous snake is going to find the foals to kill. Golden Queen was shocked about what she witness. A snake that's half Piranha half Anaconda. It was the Piranhaconda. So, She send word to Canterlot, The Crystal Empire and the Castle of Friendship. Back in the I-Rex paddock/The I-Rex escapes Back in the Indominus Rex enclosure, the I-Rex (named Dawn) was gone and so Yuna, Snap Shot and Food Fight investigate and they found digging holes, Claw marks on the wall, She climbed all the way to the top and out of her enclosure. But then, suddenly, The Piranhaconda came out of nowhere and see it's own prey. Food Fight goes to the door while Yuna and Snap Shot escaped. Just then, The door didn't close all the way as Yuna and Snap Shot escaped. Snap Shot was flung by the snake's tail. Food Fight flees in horror while Yuna escapes for her life. She made it but the Piranhaconda got through the door. Yuna hides under the Seaship Atlantis into hiding. Yuna cuts the snake cologne made by Zeñorita Cebra, the Piranhaconda smells the night alicorn filly, But couldn't find her anywhere. It slithers away and finds another victim. Yuna came out of hiding and got herself cleaned up. Dawn must have escaped from the Piranhaconda. No one really know who brought it to Genesis World. So, Yuna had to find her friends. The Journals were glowing as a warning. Yuna searching for her friends/Trouble in Genesis World Yuna arrives and found her friends at the Gentle Giant Petting Zoo, She explained that there's trouble in Genesis World and the Journals begin to glow again. The Royal Crusaders were on their way to get help. In the lab, Radcliffe was checking the GPS to where the Piranhaconda would have slithered to. Yuna says "Evacuate the island!" and let the predatory animals out and put the herbivore animals in their shelter. Radcliffe was horrified about the plan. The S.S. Headliner crew arrived just in time along with the S.S. Headliner II crew. SpongeBob and Gary were horrified about the Piranhaconda coming it's way to find it's prey. Meanwhile, Alexis and Jim were on the Gyrosphere enjoying the ride when a herd of female mammoths and mastodons were stampeding. Beginning the rescue mission/Piranhaconda attack Back with the others, Everyone was beginning to thought what dinosaur the Piranhaconda was. Yuna says "That thing out there, that's no dinosaur" and Mickey replied that it was the work of the Nightmare family and Bill Cipher who'd escaped from Tartarus. Meanwhile, Alexis and Jim (on the Gyrosphere) went into the woods and stumbles upon Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus. Just then, They were stampeding away from something dangerous. The Gyrosphere spins when the Piranhaconda appeared, the alpha of the Ankylosaurus fights the Piranhnaconda but runs off in retreat. Alexis and Jim were upside down but the Piranhaconda is about to use it's coil to squeeze it's prey. Alexis and Jim runs and jumps down the waterfall just before the Piranhaconda could eat them up. Taming the Predatory Animals/Searching for Alexis and Jim Meanwhile, Yuna started taming the four Velociraptors named Charles the alpha male, Douglas the scouting male and Donna and Paula the two females, Flurry Heart started taming the three Smilodons named Dagger the alpha male, And Ursa and Claudette the two females, Nyx started taming the female T-Rex named Heather, Edmond started taming the five Dire Wolves named Alpha the alpha male, Scout and Jet the two scouting males and Flora and Fiona the two females and Sunlight tamed a male Titanoboa named Jigsaw. Later, The foals and kids started searching for Alexis and Jim. Then, They found the wrecked Gyrosphere, Yuna found something on it. It was a tooth from the Piranhaconda and Nyx found some trail where the Piranhaconda slithered and hoof prints. Yuna decided to follow the trail by putting her hoof onto which hoof stands on, While Nyx use the Velociraptors to begin searching for Alexis and Jim. The trail ends at the waterfall, Right where they jumped at. Judy had to go with the Smilodons while searching for Alexis and Jim. Alexis and Jim found Genesis Park/A very happy family reunion Meanwhile, Alexis and Jim are wondering out in the jungle. Then, They found Genesis Park. And there, They found the visitor's center. They reunited with their parents, Larry and Ellie, their grandfather, Professor Mosquito Amber and their uncle, Raptor Claw and they're glad to see them. Alexis and Jim explain about the danger in Genesis World with Radcliffe under management, Mosquito Amber told them about how Radcliffe was reformed and bailed out. So, Alexis and Jim decided to go with their parents as they use one of the Jeep to drive them back to Genesis World. Starting the Piranhaconda hunt/Eagles and Pterosaurs set loose Meanwhile, Radcliffe had to initiate code red. Then, The Skylanders had to stop the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Radcliffe decided to use the helicopter to hunt the Piranhaconda down. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends entered the aviary when the Piranhaconda is on the hunt for them. Just then, Help was on the way from Spitfire, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Thunderlane, Scootaloo and Rumble. Radcliffe and the three pegasi tries to shoot the Piranhacoda, But it alerted the Pterosaurs and the Haast's Eagle in their aviary. The three Pteroadons attacking the helicopter and Radcliffe and the three pegasi got out just in time before the helicopter crashes into the top of the aviary. Then, The Haast's Eagles, Pterodactyls, Pteranodons, Dimorphodons and Quetzalcoatlus are on the loose. Yuna and the others ducked and Yuna tried to ease every last one of them. Unknown to the foals, Dawn is on the move. Meanwhile, Alexis, Jim and their parents arrived right on time to the rescue. Prehistoric Predator Hunt/Yuna facing the I-Rex Later that night, The Piranhaconda never try to stop hunting as the visitors evacuate from the island. Yuna had a plan to hunt with the prehistoric predator. Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders set the cameras on the Velociraptors, Smilodons, Dire Wolves, The Titanoboa and The T-Rex, The royal foals goes with the Velociraptors, T-Rex and Titanoboa, The Apple Cousins goes with the three Smilodons and Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and their cousins goes with the five Dire Wolves. While hunting the prehistoric predator, Charles leads the pack. Then, Dawn showed up from it's camouflage and communicating with the Raptors. Yuna faced Dawn and showed her that she's not a threat and that the Piranhaconda is her target. But then, the Piranhaconda showed up and is about to grab Flurry Heart. Dawn snatched her away with her claw. Yuna and the others hid as the Piranhaconda slithered away. Then, Flurry Heart was okay. Turns out Dawn is the only I-Rex who was tamed. Evacuation is done/Yuna giving Radcliffe hope Later, The Evacuation has been finish. Yuna led Dawn and the other tamed predator to their pen. Radcliffe had a hope, Thank to Yuna, He hoped to start over like his uncle would for Genesis Park. Then, Yuna had an idea and came up a plan to save Genesis World and stop The Nightmare Family. The Young Alicorns against the Nightmare family and Bill Cipher Then, the Nightmare Family make ready to take over Genesis Park. Yuna, Nyx, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Twila and Lilly came face to face. Bill demands the Journals, But they refuse. The Nightmare Family and Bill were defeated and send to Tartarus for good as Yuna, Nyx, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Twila and Lilly returned to the others. The Showdown with the Piranhaconda The foals and their close friends were glad to see Yuna, Nyx, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Twila and Lilly again. On Main Street, The Piranhaconda is about to make it's meal. The foals were rescued by the prehistoric predators as they battled the Piranhaconda, But some of them got injured. Just then, Yuna had an idea. She leads Dawn to the Piranhaconda. The I-Rex battled the Piranhaconda but Dawn was surrounded by the Piranhaconda's coils. As the Piranhaconda gets ready for the final attack to kill Dawn, Charles, Dagger, Alpha, Heather and Jigsaw made a quick recovery and saving her and Dawn is back on her feet. The Mosasaurus, Deinosuchus, Elasmosaurus, Liopleurodon and Basilosaurus grabs the Piranhaconda and they drag it into the giant pool, Killing it for good. Dawn, Charles, Dagger, Alpha, Heather and Jigsaw began wondering around the park without doing any harm. At the hospital wing, Yuna, her friends and the injured guests were making some good recovery thanks to Duchess Petunia and the Nurses. Genesis World is saved and back in business/Ending A few days later, Genesis World is back in business. Yuna and her friends were granted permission from Radcliffe for the greatest performance with the animals. Princess Luna was proud of her daughter for saving Genesis World. Meanwhile at Pangea, the T-Rex looked at the view from up the mountain with a loud roar. As the film closes, Discord made his final appearance saying "Made ya look". In the post credit scene, Sensei Garmadon explained that Rexy, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie are now in Genesis World for their new home. Trivia *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Betina Beakley, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Aunt Gertie, Goofy, Sylvia Marpole, Max Goof, Mona, Pete, PJ, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacy, Tank, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Drake Mallard, Morgana Macawber, Launchpad McQuack, Neptunia, Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot, Stegmutt, Dijon, Jiminy Cricket, Willie the Giant, King Sombra, Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole and Cerberus the Nightmare Train guest star in this film. *This film marks the debut of Lilliana, Microscope and Dawn. *This film is based off Jurassic World. *Princess Yuna discovered how to tame the I-Rex in the near end. Music Score *???? *Music Score - Welcome to Jurassic World (when the foals and their close friends arrived at Genesis World) *Music Score - ???? *Music Score - Our Rex Is Bigger Than Yours (when the Indominus Rex fights the Piranhaconda) *Music Score - Nine to Survival Job (when the film ends) Scenes #Opening/Getting ready for the trip to Genesis World #Arriving in Genesis World #The Indominus Rex/Yuna, the Tamer #At Skylands/Hoot Loop sends the Code Red Emergency #Back in the I-Rex paddock/The I-Rex escapes #Yuna searching for her friends/Trouble in Genesis World #Beginning the rescue mission/Piranhaconda attack #Taming the Predatory Animals/Searching for Alexis and Jim #Alexis and Jim found Genesis Park/A very happy family reunion #Starting the Piranhaconda hunt/Eagles and Pterosaurs set loose #Prehistoric Predator Hunt/Yuna facing the I-Rex #Evacuation is done/Yuna giving Radcliffe hope #The Young Alicorns against the Nightmare family and Bill Cipher #The Showdown with the Piranhaconda #Genesis World is saved and back in business/Ending Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225